


【源声】面向大海，春暖花开

by Kannareiya



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, 崔始源/金钟云 - Relationship, 源声
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

一道道闪电割裂了漆黑的夜空，伴随着阵阵让人心悸的雷鸣声，豆大的雨点先是一点一滴的打在玻璃窗户上，接着慢慢的汇集在一起，形成一条条细细的涓流缓缓地向下流去，滋养着城市里昂贵的人工绿化带和规划妥当的下水道。春天的阵雨永远说来就来。明明早上还晴空万里，到了晚上却风云变色，突然而至的雨水打得所有人措手不及。

就像是个易怒的暴君。

崔始源双手环胸站在落地窗前，出神的看着雨景。窗外那价值上亿的汉江夜景在雨幕中变得模模糊糊的，像是铺上了一层透明的塑料布，瞬间变得廉价了起来。

房间里乱糟糟的。刚换的新手机被随意的丢在了还没来得及铺好的床上，亮起的屏幕还停留在某个聊天软件上，而上面置顶的对话框已经很久没有新的消息了。

他哥已经七天没有理他了。

崔始源轻轻的叹了口气，随即终于不再像是一尊雕像一般的伫立在窗前，而是把自己用力的抛上了床，翻过身再次捞起了一旁已经自动休眠的手机。

啧！信息不回，SNS倒是更新得挺勤快的嘛！

看着屏幕上跳出来的更新提示，崔始源砸了咂嘴。他不是没试过向金钟云认错示好，但是发过去的信息统统都是已读不回，电话也不接，和金钟真旁敲侧击也只能得到一个爱莫能助的眼神。没办法之下他只好尝试曲线救国，给他哥发的一个不起眼的风景照点了个赞，没想到他哥一转头就把那照片给删了，一点余地都不留给他。

金钟云！算你狠！ 

握着已经微微发烫的手机，评论里的留言打了又删，删了又打，到最后崔始源还是没有勇气再给金钟云留言或是点赞。

这次要是再被删掉，他不敢保证那些拿着显微镜在观察他们一举一动的黑子们会不会发现什么端倪。他可不能再给大队造成什么负面新闻了，不然特哥估计就要拿高尔夫球棒来敲他脑袋了。

被自己脑海里挥舞着球棒的利特小人给逗笑了，崔始源摸着冒出胡茬的下巴开始思考一件很重要的事 —— 所以事情为什么会发展成这样呢？

他记得一开始是因为突然爆发的疫情打乱了他们接下来的行程，很多海外演唱会都被迫取消或者延期了。突然多出来的空闲时间让一直都坐不住的恋人蠢蠢欲动，开始安排起约会或是短期的旅行，但那时候的他刚好接了部新戏，每天都在背台词和剧组的人对戏，忙得不可开交，近而忽视了身边的人。

“阿西！崔始源你真的是个王八蛋！”

等到金钟云终于忍耐不住和他大吵一顿接着摔门而走的时候，崔始源才发现他是真的冷落了自家恋人太久了。

世上哪有什么突然爆发啊。不过就是一次又一次的失望慢慢累积，最后承受不住倾泻而出罢了。火药都已经铺好了，任何一点微小的火花都可能把他们炸得粉身碎骨。

他忘记了爱情需要用心去经营。

退出了金钟云所有的SNS，睡不着的崔始源无所事事的开始学他哥考古，一直从最近考古到他们还未出道前的一些合照。不得不说ELF真是群可怕的女人，不管什么照片都能信手拈来。说实在的，其实很多照片他们自己本身都没有保留，通常在发上网之后不久就会删掉——除了金钟云那个考古狂魔之外。

他哥的内存估计是用TB来计算的。

“哥！我真的知道错了，你就原谅我嘛... 我难道不是你最爱的老么了吗？”

谁规定限定老么就不能是老么了？！

嘟嘟囔囔的坐起身，崔始源打开了手机里的隐藏文件夹。空荡荡的文件夹里除了一张偷拍的照片外什么都没有。古早的手机拍出来的画质模糊得人鬼不识，单从一个背影根本看不出个所以然来，但是不管过了多久，崔始源却总能够准确无误的回忆起那时候的场景，甚至连微风吹拂过脸颊的触感都恍如昨日般的记忆犹新。

那是一个炎热的夏日，从出生起就是乖宝宝的崔始源第一次忤逆了严厉的父亲。原因无他，就是父亲希望刚满16岁的他能马上去国外留学，然后镀上一层海归的金之后回来公司接手他的生意。可是叛逆期比同龄的孩子们来的稍稍晚一点的崔始源突然就对这样的生活感到了厌倦，他不知道他到底为了谁而活，好像他从出生起就拿着了别人写好的剧本，只能按部就班的照着别人安排好的路走下去。

从据理力争过渡到撒泼打滚崔始源用了一个月。直到他发现不管用什么办法都没办法说服他父亲之后，泄气的崔始源打发了来接他放学回家的司机，第一次没有在规定的时间内回家，而是漫无目的的在明洞的商店街乱逛。

“前面的同学，不好意思打扰了，请问你现在有空吗？”

在他第三次经过街角的麦当劳的时候，一个打扮时髦的男人突然叫住了他。良好的家教让崔始源马上驻足回头，微笑着等着对方开口。

“您好，我是SM娱乐的星探，这是我的名片，能耽误您一点时间吗？”

接过对方递来的名片，崔始源看了一眼，上面的公司名称和logo看着令人眼熟。

好像是H.O.T还是神话组合的公司吧？他记得女同学们天天都在念叨着这两个名字。

“不打扰，“把名片收进口袋后和对方握了手，他接着说：”反正我接下来也没有什么安排。”

“阿西！那真是太好了！”听到他这么说的星探夸张的大喊了一声，“在这里说不方便，不如你跟我一起去公司吧，我详细的跟你介绍一下我们公司。”

秉持着人生不疯狂一次就不算活着的信念，崔始源欣然的答应了对方的邀约，完全没考虑过对方会不会是个骗子的可能性。

“始源啊你长得这么好看，要是真的出道了绝对可以迷倒一片小女生的！你现在需要的就是系统的培训和包装，我保证，不久之后你一定会红透半边天的。我跟你说啊......”

自来熟的星探在把他领进公司之后就一直喋喋不休的给他画饼。冷静下来的崔始源心不在焉的跟在人身后，有一搭没一搭的敷衍着。

他就不该头脑一热的随便跟着人跑。想也知道父亲根本不可能让他成为什么练习生然后出道成为艺人。

不打断他的腿就已经是手下留情了。

还在考虑着怎么婉拒对方的盛情邀请，崔始源在脑海里组织了一下语言，还没来得及开口却被一段突然传来的歌声打断了。闯入耳里的声音低沉沙哑却不会过于粗粝，反而充满了质感，或者说是颗粒感？虽然听起来没有什么炫酷的技巧，但胜在情感充沛，能一瞬间把人带进歌词的意境里。

崔始源被声音的主人勾起了好奇心。他停下了脚步，悄悄地推开了练习室的门，想要看清对方的长相。

“对了，始源啊，你是首尔人吗？在首尔有没有地方住啊？没有也没关系的，只要你成为我们的练习生，公司是会提供宿舍的，还是你比较喜欢来回？公司也不是没有每天来回的怪人，但还是住宿舍比较方便。你说是不是啊始源... 诶？始源？”

没有得到回应的星探回头看了一眼，就看到崔始源鬼鬼祟祟的蹲在练习室门前举着手机，不知道在干啥。

“你认识金钟云吗？”

被身后响起的声音吓了一跳，急冲冲的按了下快门，崔始源胡乱的把手机塞进口袋里说道：“不、不认识。哥说他叫金钟云是吗？”

“对啊，金钟云。就是我刚跟你说的那个每天天安首尔来回的怪人。去年选拔大赛歌唱赛第一名进来的。”

金钟云吗？

崔始源在心里默默的念着这个名字，逐字逐句的反复磋磨，像是要把这个名字刻画在灵魂里一样。

“这孩子歌是唱得不错，就是外形上差了那么一点点，虽然练习是很努力也很勤劳，但是公司里唱得好的孩子多去了，也不知道他最后能不能出道。不过这点始源你大可放心，你和他们不一样，像你这么优越的外形可以说是人间少有啊！所以你完全不用担心...”

像是担心把崔始源吓跑，星探在感慨到一半的时候突然话锋一转，继续他给崔始源画饼的大业。

“哥，练习生具体是要做什么啊？我不是很会唱歌，也没学过舞蹈。这样也能成为练习生吗？”

打断了星探越来越天花乱坠的吹捧，崔始源完全忘记了几分钟之前的自己还打算拒绝呢。

“哦对对对！关于这点，公司会给你做些简单的考核，看你是比较适合往唱歌、舞蹈还是演戏方面发展，之后就会有老师负责教你们了。“

跟着星探越走越远，崔始源在转角处的时候回过头看了紧闭的练习室一眼。

金钟云吗？

希望下一次见面的时候能够正式的认识你，

如果能够一起出道的话，那就更好了。


	2. Chapter 2

崔始源接过金钟云递过来的睡衣，有些不好意思的挠挠头。

“抱歉，哥。还要麻烦你收留我。”

“没事，反正我们家又不是装不下你。”金钟云笑着把他推进了浴室，“快去洗澡然后休息吧。”

呆呆的看着被关上的门，崔始源不知所措的站在浴室里，抱紧了怀里的睡衣，抬手摸了摸有些发烫的耳朵。

那天过后，崔始源先斩后奏的和SM签订了练习生合约。回到家之后果不其然的遭到了父亲的强烈反对，甚至一度被软禁在家里连学校都不能去。无计可施之下，崔始源只能以绝食来反抗父亲的霸权。两个人僵持了一段日子，谁都不肯妥协。最后还是母亲心疼儿子，出面说服了顽固的父亲，但前提是他必须在20岁成年之前出道，同时学业成绩也不能落下，不然他还是得卷起铺盖麻利的滚去国外留学。

从母亲那得到消息的崔始源兴奋得整夜都睡不着，第二天特意提早去了公司，就是想说能不能偶遇金钟云。只是不知道是不是老天爷有意刁难他，从开始练习到现在，他愣是一堂课都没有和金钟云重叠。更悲哀的是，不管是练习室，食堂，甚至是洗手间他都没见过金钟云的身影。

已经两个礼拜了啊啊啊啊！

崔始源仰天长啸。

他都要开始怀疑金钟云是不是真实存在的了！

拖着快被现实击垮的身躯，崔始源疲惫的推开了练习室的大门，然后就被眼前熟悉的背影给直击心灵。

“钟、钟云前辈。“他吞了口口水，”您、您好。“

被叫到的少年回头看了他一眼，肉嘟嘟的脸上有着大大的疑惑：“请问您是？”

他不记得他认识眼前这个高大帅气的男孩啊？

“我叫...”

崔始源紧张的清了清喉咙打算自我介绍，谁知道刚开口还没说话呢，就被金钟云身后的人给打断了：“哥，你请了两个礼拜的假所以不知道，他就是我刚跟你说的崔始源，跟我和东海同岁，两个礼拜前刚进的公司。虽然长得还不错，但还是没有我来的有魅力。”

说罢，还摆了个自认为帅气的姿势。

“李赫宰，说啥呢你。”金钟云笑着捶了李赫宰一拳，“就你个丑孩子。”

“啊啊啊啊啊！疼疼疼，哥你太暴力了啦！手这么小怎么打人那么痛啊？是因为压强比较大的原因吗？”  
李赫宰夸张的乱嚎了一通后，也不等他们反应，就自顾自的跑向了教室另一头乖乖坐着的男生身边，和他打闹了起来，留下了崔始源和金钟云面面相觑。

“咳。”金钟云被李赫宰闹得有些尴尬，“你别管那个皮孩子，他就是欠修理。”

“不会不会，赫宰和我是朋友呢。刚进公司的时候还多亏有他带着，我才没有被其他练习生欺负。”

就是李赫宰你为什么不早说你认识金钟云啊？！害他患得患失，食不下咽了整整两个礼拜！这笔帐他崔始源记下了！！

远处的李赫宰不合时宜的在大夏天里连续打了好几个喷嚏。

李赫宰：EXO ME？？！怪我咯？你又没问！

“我听赫宰说了，你的兴趣也是唱歌啊？”

金钟云还是笑眯眯的，心形的嘴唇粉粉嫩嫩，看得崔始源有些晃神。

其实考核结束的时候，公司是有意让他往戏剧和模特的方向去发展的，毕竟气质外貌和身形摆在那儿。但是为了能和金钟云遇上，他小小的撒了个谎，说他喜欢唱歌和舞台。

敬爱的天父应该会原谅他这个无伤大雅的谎言的吧？

“对、对呀，钟云前辈。我、我喜欢唱歌。”崔始源结结巴巴，“就、就是唱得不怎么好。”

金钟云不知道为什么会对面前这个腼腆的大男孩有种说不出来的好感。他觉得可能是跟李赫宰这个皮孩子还有李东海这个暴力甜心相处久了，所以才会衬得绅士又有礼貌的崔始源更加可爱吧？

“我只比你大两岁，你就和赫宰一样叫我哥吧，别前辈前辈的叫了。”他抬手摸摸对方的脑袋，软软的触感就像是在撸一只大型犬。“唱不好没关系，哥可以教你啊。”

“谢谢哥！”

把头顶上还在作乱的手拉下来紧紧握在手里，崔始源笑得一脸阳光灿烂，深邃的酒窝让金钟云的心跳不自觉的跳漏了一两拍，整个人呆呆愣愣地看着眼前的人，耳朵也渐渐的染上了粉色。

不是？！

他心跳加速个屁啊？！

“哥，你怎么了吗？”

崔始源疑惑的问。

就在金钟云还沉浸在自己的世界里的时候，声乐老师突然进来了。来不及细想自己的反常，他抓着崔始源的手，连忙把他往李赫宰一早就霸好的位子上拖去。

毕竟这个声乐老师是以严厉出了名的。他的课要是没提前在座位上准备好，可是会被直接扫地出门的啊！

借着李俩这一层关系，崔始源很快的就融入了金钟云他们的小圈子里，还认识了朴正洙和金英云等其他伙伴。虽然嘛和金钟云的关系一直维持在普通哥哥弟弟上，不冷不热的，但这也让一向来容易满足的崔始源雀跃不已，每天都像活在云端里一样，飘飘然的。

不过鉴于能量守恒定律，有好事发生之后一定会伴随着一定概率的坏事。从小就品学兼优，顺风顺水的崔始源在第一次考核后终于感受到了什么叫社会的毒打。

看着成绩单上大大的B等，崔始源无语问苍天。

果然有些东西单靠努力是不够的，还是要看天赋啊。

崔始源叹气。

崔始源扶额。

崔始源开始觉得人生都是灰暗的了。

“怎么了？”金钟云戳戳身旁把自己缩成一团的大只弟弟，“成绩不理想吗？”

干嘛一副下一秒就要遁入空门的表情啊？

“是啊。只有B等。”崔始源抬头一脸委屈的看着他哥，“正洙哥他们人呢？”

偌大的教室里只剩下崔始源和金钟云，其他人不知道在什么时候都走光了。

“他们和允浩还有在中一起去吃炒年糕了。我留下来等你。”

“哥不去吃吗？我们现在过去说不定还能赶上他们呢。”

“不了，哥不饿。”他捏了捏崔始源的脸，“你快去吧，哥先回家了。”

崔始源发现，每到月尾的时候，他哥都会尽可能的避免在课后和他们一起去吃东西，每次一下课就会马上回家，问他他都会说自己不饿。就算是平时也很少见金钟云敞开了吃，更多时候都会把大部分食物让给弟弟们。都是发育期能吃下一头牛的少年，怎么可能不饿呢？所以有时候崔始源会特意多买一点，然后假装吃不完，剩下的一股脑儿地塞给他哥。

金钟云说完就拿起背包打算离开，却没想到刚转身就被人拉着了衣服的下摆。他有些疑惑地回过头，就看到了崔始源整个小脸都皱成了一团，惨兮兮的对他说道：“哥，我不想吃炒年糕也不想回家，你...”

你能不能留下来陪陪我？

看着面前的崔始源，金钟云的心软得一塌糊涂。他笑着揉揉乖巧弟弟的头，说道：“既然不想回家，那要不要去哥家过夜啊？不过前提是要先征得父母的同意。”

被金钟云的提议惊得瞪大了眼睛，崔始源一蹦三尺高，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊的说着好好好，手里一刻也不停的给他母亲打电话，老老实实的把一切交代清楚。

有些好笑的看着风风火火，手舞足蹈，开心得找不到北的崔始源，金钟云动手开始帮他收拾起书包。

真是，不过就是一次外宿，有必要那么开心吗？

一直到很久很久之后的电台上，金钟云才知道这是崔始源第一次外宿。

等他收拾好，崔始源也刚好挂断了电话转过头对他喊道：“哥，我母亲答应了，说让我别给你们添麻烦就好。我要不要买些见面礼给伯父伯母啊？你说牛肉怎么样？还是红酒？”

“停停停停停！”金钟云挥手打断他，“你什么都不用买，人去就行了。”

“还有，我家有点小，你去了就只能和我挤一床被子，你考虑清楚啊！”

像是不放心，金钟云又加了这么一句。

“没关系的，我只要能和哥在一起就行了。”

被崔始源的直白搞得有点不好意思，金钟云把书包甩给了对方后，就牵起他的手大步流星地走出了教室，一直到上了电车后才松开。

坐在靠窗的位置上的金钟云习惯性的拿出耳机，刚想戴上的时候突然想起了旁边还有只正在兴奋的东碰碰西瞧瞧的大型犬。

就这么把人晾在一旁，也太说不过去了吧？

“你要一起听吗？”他挥挥手里的耳机，“这是我最近很喜欢的一个女歌手，叫恩雅。”

他们一人一边的分享着耳机。耳机里的女声空灵优雅，像是一道涓涓细流般慢慢的沁入他的心灵，流入他的四肢百骸，让他把之前的烦躁慢慢的沉淀下来，而到了副歌部分却又透露着一丝丝的圣洁庄严，让人肃然起敬。音乐风格听起来既不是古典乐，也不是现代流行乐，反而像是两者之间的完美融合。一时间，崔始源和金钟云都沉浸在音乐里，谁都没有说话。直到快到站的时候金钟云才把随身碟收了起来。

“没想到哥会喜欢这样的音乐啊。”崔始源说，“我还以为哥会比较喜欢流行乐呢。“

“我听歌其实没什么固定的喜好。人嘛，总要多尝试些不一样的东西。而且心情不好的时候最适合听她的歌了。”金钟云朝他眨了眨眼睛，“那么，你的心情变好了吗？”

所以他哥是为了他才特意选了这首歌的吗？

崔始源的小心脏怦怦乱跳，仿佛有一百个人在他胸腔里跳有氧体操一样。

出了车站后他们边走边聊，很快就到了金钟云家里。也许是金钟云提前报备过了吧，他们才刚到路口，就看到了金母站在家门前等着迎接他们，接着很热情的给了他们一人一个拥抱和亲吻，搞得金钟云怪不好意思的。

“你就是始源吧？”金母拉着崔始源的手，“阿姨不知道你爱吃什么，就随便煮了点，你要是还想吃什么记得跟阿姨说哦。”

“不用不用，阿姨我什么都喜欢的。”崔始源乖巧点头，“倒是我麻烦你了。”

“哎一古，说什么呢。”金母说，“我们钟云很少带朋友回来的，阿姨我还担心他会不会因为太孤僻而交不到朋友呢。他没有欺负你吧？”

“没有，钟云哥对我很好。他还教了我很多东西呢。”

“真的吗？钟云在家老是仗着自己是哥哥，一个劲的使唤他亲弟弟做事呢。”

从一进门就被晾在一旁的金钟云看着他们你一言我一语的聊了起来，大有不聊到天昏地暗不罢休的架势，只能默默的翻了个白眼后开口打断：“妈，我和始源都饿了，可以开饭了吗？”

说完就马上拉着崔始源进屋，把人按在了餐桌前。

五个人的晚餐温馨热闹。出生于江南富人区的崔始源第一次知道原来一家人一起吃晚餐是这样的感觉。虽然饭菜不如家里的精致可口，也不够多样化，但看着金父金母随意的聊着生活琐事，偶尔训一训金家两兄弟，他突然能理解书上所说的烟火气是什么了。他的父母总是太忙，家里的餐桌总是太安静，那所富丽堂皇的房子反倒不像家了。

晚餐过后，金钟真被金母打发去洗碗。崔始源跟着金钟云上了楼，被塞了一套新的睡衣之后就被推进了浴室。等到他洗好澡出来，金钟云早就窝在被窝里看书了。刚吹干的头发蓬松毛躁，散发着淡淡的洗发精的香味，看起来很好摸的样子。鬼使神差下，崔始源还真的伸手去摸了。

“你干嘛？！”

被突然出现在头顶的手吓了一跳，金钟云啪的一声拍开了他的手，然后在被窝里挪了挪，让出了一大半的位子给崔始源。

“哥。”崔始源低着头，“今天真的谢谢你了。”

“没事。”他放下手里的书，“一次的考核失败不代表永远的失败。最重要的是赶快整理好心情，为下一次做好准备，全力以赴。我们始源那么聪明，一定会成功的，不是吗？”

崔始源面对着一脸温柔的金钟云，张了张嘴想说些什么，却又觉得现在不管说什么都不对，只能把到口的话又咽了回去，生硬的转了个话题：“哥，你为什么想出道啊？”

“一开始其实是为了奖金。”他说，“但后来我是真的很享受着舞台。音乐是有魔力的你知道吗？我希望有一天我的歌声能打动人心，带给人力量。”

崔始源在金钟云眼里看见了光。虽然他哥一直自嘲自己的眼睛小得像纸的裂缝，甚至还起过动刀的念头，但就在这一刻，他在他眼里看见了漫天的星光，耀眼得让他眼眶发热。

“哥，我认床，睡不着。”他对着他哥撒娇，“要不你给我唱首晚安曲吧？”

“真是的，都多大的人还要听晚安曲，害不害臊啊你？”

虽然嘴里骂骂咧咧的嫌弃着，但金钟云还是开口唱起了今天下午，他们在电车里分享着的那首歌。低沉沙哑的烟嗓唱出了另一种不同于原唱的味道。

崔始源在金钟云的歌声里缓缓地闭上了眼睛。在陷入梦境之前，他的脑海里只有一个念头，那就是他一定要和他哥一起出道。

一定！

回忆被突然响起的铃声打断了。崔始源满怀希望的点开手机，却发现来电显示上的名字不是自己心心念念的那个人。

“喂，特哥，找我有什么事吗？”

“怎么了？特哥没事就不能找你聊聊天了吗？“

“没，我不是那个意思。”崔始源有点慌张，“只是特哥很少打电话给我。”

我有点受宠若惊而已。

当然最后一句话崔始源只敢在心里默默吐槽。

不咸不淡的又聊了几句近况，利特犹豫了一下才切入了今天谈话的重点：“始源啊... 你和钟云，最近是怎么了？”

果然啊！

他想。

特哥这么忙，怎么可能没事打电话来跟他瞎唠嗑呢？看来他们的不对劲都已经惊动到队友了。

“我们没怎么了。”他叹了口气，“就是吵架了。”

哪对情侣不吵架呢，是吧？

就是这次冷战的时间有点长罢了。

“你也别嫌我烦，钟云这孩子虽然表面上看起来很好懂，喜怒哀乐都放在脸上，但其实真正的情绪都不外露，负面情绪还是压力都习惯了先自我消化，等消化得差不多了才会表达出来，你身为他男朋友有时候多注意点，他最近好像遇到了些事情，心情很不好的样子，赫宰都跑来跟我抱怨说他这个情绪调节器快失业了......”

利特还在叨叨絮絮的说些什么，但崔始源的注意力完全放在了那句“最近遇到些事情”上了。

钟云哥遇到了什么事？为什么不和他说？

崔始源有点诧异于他对金钟云近况的不了解。不过转念一想，他最近真的太忙了，拍戏也真的是太累了，所以很多时候头一沾上枕头就直接昏睡了过去，根本没时间也没精力和金钟云交流。现在经特哥这么一提醒，他才发现其实很多事情都是有迹可循的，是他忽略了而已。

“始源呐，你说世界上怎么会有这么坏的人呢？”金钟云嘟嘟囔囔，“竟然骗取别人的善意来做坏事。”

金钟云把自己裹在毯子里，双手握着手机不知道在看什么，表情在昏暗的卧室里显得不那么真切。

那时候的他是怎么回答他哥的？

哦对了。

他说：“哥别老上网看那些不好的事情了，没事的。我们睡觉吧，你看你的黑眼圈都那么深了，再不睡觉真的会死的。”

说罢，他就抽走了金钟云手里的手机，把他抱在怀里强迫躺下，低头亲了亲他的发旋，说：“哥，晚安，我爱你。”

“嗯，晚安。”金钟云把脸埋在崔始源胸口，闷闷地说：“始源啊，我也爱你，很爱很爱你。”

他一直以为金钟云是因为那时候网上的负面新闻太多了，一时共情能力比较强而情绪低落罢了，完全没料到他哥那时候正一个人面对着所有的压力和问题。

他真的太自以为是了。

“喂，始源？你有在听我说话吗？”

利特的呼喊惊醒了崔始源，他捏着皱起的眉心，清了清喉咙道：“特哥，我在。这全是我的问题，你放心，我会处理好的。”

“我知道你会处理好的。”利特的声音还是透着点担忧，“都是成年人了，有什么不能好好谈？吵架是解决不了问题的。你们这一路走来也不容易，要好好珍惜啊！”

电话那头的利特还在苦口婆心的劝着，而电话这头的崔始源的心早就飞向金钟云了，完全没注意到自己到底答应了利特什么。

“......那就那么说定啦！下次直播的时候我会打电话给你，记得准备个人技哦。我挂啦！拜拜。”

等、等一下？！

什么直播？

什么个人技？

哥你刚刚说了什么？

你别挂电话啊！

利特哥！！

哥！！！

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

墨西哥的颁奖礼表演终于圆满落幕了。虽然能够出席的人只有利特，艺声，神童，崔始源和金厉旭，但suju毕竟是出道13年的大前辈了，什么风浪没见过，人数更少的舞台都经历过，这次对他们而言真的不算什么，不过是又一次人气的证明罢了。

“大家辛苦了！”从出道开始就面面俱到的队长热情的感谢着工作人员，“等一下一起去聚餐吧？我之前上网查过了，这附近好像有一家不错的餐馆。”

利特的提议马上得到了大家的热烈响应。都是忙碌了一整天的人，没有什么比一杯冰凉的啤酒和热腾腾的美食更能抚慰人心了。神童和金厉旭更是趁乱在一旁撺掇着利特买单，结果想当然是被利特狠心地拒绝了。然后不知道是谁喊出了那句“我们不是Super Junior吗“，无辜的崔始源和金钟云也被拉下水，最终演变成他们5个人石头剪刀布，输的人得用自己的卡付钱请所有人吃饭。

可能是身为固定投资人的宿命吧，崔始源不负众望的成为了最后的输家。他无奈的叹了口气，在大家幸灾乐祸的掌声中耸耸肩，默默地扛下了一切。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

逃过一劫的金钟云在一旁笑得没心没肺，主唱的肺活量让他的笑声不仅响彻云霄还绕梁三日。崔始源埋怨的瞪了他一眼，被瞪的人却完全没打算收敛，反而是抱着金厉旭，变本加厉地指着他无情的嘲笑。

“哥。”崔始源对着金钟云抱怨，“你笑的也太大声了吧？”

终于笑够了的金钟云放开了金厉旭，转而抱了抱自己的大只弟弟。一只手环着他的颈项，另一只手从腋下穿过，在他背后不轻不重的拍了拍。微妙的身高差让金钟云的头刚好卡在他的肩膀上，而崔始源也顺势的把清瘦的哥哥圈在自己怀里。

这些年，为了镜头上好看，原本骨架就小的哥哥硬是把自己给饿成了纸片人，原本肉嘟嘟的脸上也没剩下几两肉了。崔始源紧紧的抱着他，感受着形状明显的肋骨抵在他胸前，就好像要刺穿他心脏一样。

让他隐隐作痛。

“哥你要跟我们一起去吗？”

放开了金钟云，崔始源多此一举的问道。

“不了，哥有点累了，”金钟云说，“哥想早点休息。”

看吧，他就知道。

十次聚餐里面有八次金钟云是拒绝的。另外两次去了不是干坐着，就是把自己当马，一个劲的在吃草。

明明他才是那匹马！

没有勉强金钟云跟他们一起去，利特让经纪人先送金钟云回酒店，之后才在餐馆和他们汇合。看着人远去的背影，崔始源不合时宜的想着，如果换成李东海在这，估计会囔着“哥你再不吃饭会死的啊”，然后暴力的迫胁他哥跟他们一起去，接着再配合着金厉旭强行喂食。而不是像他这样拗不过金钟云，最终只能放任他去修仙辟谷。

唉。

他都不记得最后一次看金钟云开怀大吃是什么时候了。

这哥到底要瘦成什么样才甘愿呢？

怀着这样的心思，崔始源心不在焉的坐在一旁看着队友们闹，连以往从不缺席的招牌美式反应也没做。因为接下来没有行程，队员们一个闹得比一个凶，喝上头的金厉旭现在正抱着队长在撒娇，而神童一个接着一个的笑话和游戏点子更是把现场的气氛炒到了最高点。

崔始源喜欢和队友们呆在一起。

或者说，他更喜欢和金钟云呆在一起。

毫无疑问，崔始源爱金钟云。从夏日初见时的惊鸿一瞥开始，金钟云就住进他心里了。随着时间的推移，更是在他心底扎了根，纵横交错的把他的心脏捆了一圈又一圈，吸取着他的心血为养分，最终长成了参天的大树，开出了一朵朵名为爱的花。

你若问他，金钟云到底好在哪里？值得他那么爱他。其实崔始源自己也说不出个所以然来。

他想。

或许是因为每一次失落时那如同及时雨一般的安慰，也或许是因为在他面对铺天盖地的舆论压力时，舞台上那毫无芥蒂的拥抱。

更或许是因为，他是金钟云吧。

悄悄地招来了经纪人，崔始源让大帅先帮他结账，回头他再把钱还给他，然后就拎着刚让店家准备好的宵夜，在气氛最热烈的时候，一个人偷偷的溜走了。

他现在只想要马上赶到他哥身边，一刻也不想耽误。

对！

他再也不想耽误了！

怀着一腔热血，崔始源在午夜时分敲响了金钟云的房门，也不管里面的人会不会早就睡了。

“谁啊？”

可能是怕吵到其他房客，房里的金钟云小声的问道。

“哥，我是始源。你睡了吗？”

“还没呢，你们怎么那么早就结束了啊？”

平时不是不闹到天亮不罢休的吗？

门很快就开了。站在门口的金钟云穿着一件粉色的T恤和宽松的黑色运动裤，一张小脸素颜朝天，鼻梁上架着防蓝光用的眼镜，过长的浏海被发箍全揽上去，露出了光洁饱满的额头，下巴上还有刚长出来的点点胡茬。虽然他哥一直对自己的素颜很没自信，但对崔始源而言，不论是舞台上化着精致妆容的艺声，还是现在这样居家休闲的金钟云，在他眼里都是完美无缺的。

“他们还在闹呢。”他调皮地朝他哥抛了个媚眼，“我是悄悄溜出来的。”

跟着金钟云进到房里，崔始源安分的坐到了一旁的单人沙发上，举起手里的宵夜，献宝一样的拿到金钟云眼前，说道：“哥一个人回来，估计还没吃吧。我买了牛油果沙拉，热量不高的。哥你多少吃点吧。”

为了呈现完美的舞台效果，演出前的金钟云是尽量不吃东西的，饿得慌的时候顶多吃片小饼干垫垫肚子。所以严格说起来，他已经将近12个小时没有进食了。

面对着一脸殷切期盼的崔始源，金钟云发现他说不出任何拒绝的话。只能轻声道谢后，默默地在一旁吃了起来。

清新开胃的柠檬汁和少许的橄榄油搭配上牛油果，完完全全就是金钟云的取向，所以没一会儿，一整盘沙拉就被金钟云消灭干净了。他摸着有些吃撑的肚皮，感叹道：“真是太好吃了。我又活过来了啊！”

“哥要是喜欢，我以后再买给你吃。”

只要哥肯吃饭就好！

“好好好，我们马始真乖呢！”

吃饱的金钟云懒洋洋的躺在床上，慵懒得像只在阳光下晒着肚皮的猫。崔始源动手把桌面整理了一下，餐盒打包好丢进垃圾桶里，然后对着他哥郑重的开口道：“钟云哥，我... 我有些事想跟你说...”

听到这的金钟云噌的一下从床上坐起。

怎么了？！

怎么突然那么严肃了？

崔始源你这小子不会是干了什么坏事怕被骂，所以才特意来贿赂他的吧？

先说好，希峰哥他倒是可以去帮他打一架，独特哥的话没门！

谁让他是无条件站在利特那的向特葵呢。

有些时候你真的不得不佩服金钟云那神奇的脑回路。短短几秒钟，各种千奇百怪的念头在他脑海里一一闪过，而且还有越演越离谱的趋势。到最后，他表情凝重的盯着崔始源，抱着壮士断腕的决心开口说：“别担心，有什么能帮的哥一定会帮你的。”

诶？！

崔始源大大的脑袋，大大的问号。

“哥，我不是那个意思！”他顿了顿，“我是想说我... 我... 那个... 我喜... 我...”

最后那句“我喜欢你”，崔始源不论怎么努力都说不出口。

要是钟云哥对他没那个意思，他们最后会不会连朋友都没得做啊？

想到这里，崔始源瞬间就萎了。刚刚的一腔热血也开始慢慢冷却，变成了霜打的茄子。

“没、没什么了。”他说，“哥你早点休息吧，别老熬夜看电影了。Suju杯熬夜大赛都蝉联好几届了啊。”

说完，他头也不回的落荒而逃，却在手刚握上门把的时候被金钟云叫住了。

“始源啊。”房间的主人悠哉的漫步到门口，“你明天没什么事情吧？刚好我想去附近逛逛，要不你陪陪我吧？”

金钟云笑得像只偷到油的小老鼠，乌黑明亮的眼睛滴溜溜的转，只可惜慌乱的崔始源只顾着看地板，完全不敢看他。

“好好好！”崔始源忙不迭地点头答应，“我明早来接哥！”

“不用了。”金钟云踮起脚在他脸上亲了一口，“明天早上10点在大厅见，不准迟到！晚安。”

然后开门，推人出去，关门一气呵成，徒留崔始源一个人像座雕像一样矗立在门口。

第二天，金钟云特意起了个大早梳妆打扮，甚至还破天荒的去餐厅吃了顿丰盛的早餐，把刚巧也是下来觅食的金厉旭给吓个半死，一度以为是自己最近压力太大，进而产生了幻觉。

妆容ok。

造型ok。

首饰ok。

金钟云站在镜子前上上下下前前后后的检查着自己，直到一切都满意之后才拿起背包准备搭电梯下楼。

“马始！”

电梯门一打开，金钟云就看到在站在大厅中央背对着他，有些局促不安的崔始源。黑白相间的条纹衬衫和破洞牛仔裤衬得他身形挺拔俊逸，没有发胶固定的头发随意地披散着，让人平添上一丝雅痞的随性。见对方没发现自己，金钟云玩心大起，悄咪咪的从一旁靠过去，然后突然地从背后抱上他，嘴里喊着他的名字，把心不在焉的崔始源吓了一大跳。

“哥！”他拍着蹦蹦乱跳的胸口，“你吓死我了。”

“在想什么想得那么入神啊？”金钟云笑着在崔始源面前转了个圈，“怎么样？好看吗？”

“好看！哥不管什么样都好看！”

“哟，你这小子出息啦。这么会哄人。”

才不是哄人。

他发誓，他是认真的觉得他哥好看的！

“钟云哥，你有想去的地方吗？”崔始源问，“还是就在附近逛逛？”

金钟云把手抵在下巴上，食指在下唇上轻轻点了几下，说：“我们先在附近的店逛逛，接着去咖啡厅喝咖啡，然后今天好像还有个小型的嘉年华，听说会有烟花，我们可以等到旁晚的时候再过去。”

崔始源安静的听着金钟云把一切安排好，专注的眼神温柔得可以溺死人。

“我还得给爸妈还有钟真买点手信。哦对了！希峰哥他们的礼物也不能忘，不然回去会被他们在节目上念叨一辈子。你觉得他们会喜欢什么啊？要不干脆买些吃的回去？比较不会踩雷...”

金钟云的小嘴一刻不停的边走边说，把他话痨的本质发挥得淋漓尽致。

他们先是逛了一家标榜着纯手工制作的饰品店。金钟云对店里售卖的一枚戒指爱不释手，可惜的是，就算是最小的尺寸，套在金钟云手里明显的还是大了。无奈之下，他也只好放弃。

离开店里，他们漫步在异国的街道上，享受着不被打扰的宁静。金钟云兴奋的拿着手机一直在拍照，有时候拍拍云，拍拍树，拍拍路边的小花，更多时候是漫无目的的随手乱拍，还有拉着他一起合照。

等逛累了，他们随意的往路边一家好看的咖啡厅一扎，一人一杯冰美式，就坐在露天的咖啡座上看人来人往。

“哥，你到底在干嘛？”

刚坐下不久，金钟云就抓着他的手，一根一根手指的摸过去，表情认真地像是在做什么科学研究，搞得崔始源云里雾里的。

有点痒。

不过不是手痒，是心痒。

“如果我说我在量你的戒围，准备买戒指跟你求婚。“金钟云头也不抬的回答，”你会相信吗？“

他想信。

他却不敢信。

“跟你开玩笑的啦！瞧你吓得。“

金钟云笑着放开了他的手，拿起被冰块稀释了大半的咖啡喝了一大口，然后瞬间就被冰得整张脸都皱了起来，手也不停的往头上拍。

“哥，别拍了。”

崔始源伸手阻止了金钟云有些自残的行为。十指穿过栗色的发丝，轻柔地摩挲着他的头皮说：“再拍下去，要是更傻了可怎么办啊？”

“阿西！你这小子不会说话就闭嘴！”

虽然嘴上嫌弃崔始源嫌弃得要死，但金钟云一点也没抗拒对方的举动，反而还眯起了眼睛，一脸的享受。

冰凉的咖啡稍稍缓解了午后的燥热。只是南美洲人天生的热情似乎也反映在了气候上，没坐一会儿，崔始源就感觉到汗水顺着背脊缓缓流下，额头上也开始冒出点点汗珠。看到乖巧的弟弟坐立难安，左手不停的扇着风，却还是安静的陪着他，一点也不抱怨，金钟云反而有点心疼。

唉... 这弟弟怎么又呆又傻又迟钝呢？

他都暗示得那么明显了。

金钟云喝光了杯里最后一口咖啡，手在杯子上摸了一把凝结的水珠，接着双手拍上崔始源的脸说：“我们走吧。”

“诶？！”崔始源被冻得一激灵，“这么快就要走了吗？

“对啊，再呆下去你就要融化了，到时候我还得找个冰箱给你冻回去，多麻烦啊。”他瘪了瘪嘴，“而且时间也差不多了，再迟一点过去就占不到好位子看烟花了。”

金钟云一手牵着崔始源，十指紧扣，另一只手握着手机打开导航，朝着设定好的路线前进。虽说是个小型的嘉年华，但该有的东西一应俱全。游行队伍里的男男女女各个奇装异服，充满自信的朝着人群挥手，有些甚至一时兴起的脱离队伍，拉着围观的群众翩然起舞。金钟云似乎很喜欢这样的氛围。他跟着音乐慵懒随性的摆动着自己的身体，嘴里还时不时地哼上那么一两调，整个人完全沉浸在欢乐的气氛里。

“Your boyfriend so beautiful!”

游行里不知道是谁吼了这么一嗓子。等金钟云后知后觉的发现这句话是对崔始源说的后，恼羞成怒的他放开了崔始源的手打算冲上去找那人理论，可惜对方却早已消失在人群里了。

“阿西！真是的！男人怎么能说漂亮呢？要说帅气啊帅气！”

哥！重点是这个吗哥！

重点难道不是我们被误认为是一对了吗？

崔始源无语凝噎。

难怪刚刚明明有很多人一直在偷偷的打量他们，却没有人敢上来搭讪了。

“要是让我知道他是谁！我一定要打得他满地找牙！”

金钟云愤愤不平地挥舞着小拳头。崔始源把还在张牙舞爪的人圈进怀里，抚平他因为激动而炸开的头发，轻柔的说着：“哥别生气了嘛，这也算是一种赞美啊。而且哥是真的很漂亮！”

听到这句话，怀里的人瞬间哑火的靠在他胸口，耳朵蹭的一下变得通红。

“你这么说太犯规了啦。”

金钟云小声嘀咕。

没听清他说什么，崔始源正想开口询问，人群的惊呼声和头顶上突然炸开的烟花却瞬间夺走了两人的注意。他们不约而同的抬起头，安静的欣赏着天空中璀璨夺目，却又转瞬即逝的美丽烟火。

“钟云哥...”

崔始源呢喃着金钟云的名字。被叫到的人专心致志的欣赏着眼前的美景，无暇顾及身旁的人。绚烂的烟火照映在他脸上，明明暗暗的让人捉摸不透，可唯独那双眸子，却明媚的像极了天上的星星。

崔始源仿佛又在金钟云眼里看到了17岁夏天时，那漫天的星光。

“钟云哥！你跟我来！我有话跟你说。”

像是突然想起了什么，崔始源扯着金钟云的手臂，不由分说地把他拖离了人群，直接往旁边空无一人的巷子里带。高耸的围墙很好的阻隔了人群的喧哗声，崔始源握着金钟云的肩膀把人抵在墙上，充满压迫感的把他笼罩在自己的阴影下。

如果说他的爱情注定如同烟火一般短暂，那至少也要在消逝前尽情地灿烂吧！

“钟云哥...”他深吸了一口气，“我喜欢你。”

被突如其来的告白砸昏头的金钟云呆愣地看着眼前的崔始源，好一半晌后才找回了自己的声音开口道：“始源啊...”

“哥，我没有在跟你开玩笑，我没有发烧，这也不是隐藏摄影机，我是真的喜欢你...”

“始源啊...”

“钟云哥，就算你拒绝我也没关系，我就是想要让你知道我爱你...”

“始源啊...”

“不过钟云哥你考虑一下我吧？我很好养活的，给啥吃啥，还有钱，房子也有几套。我一定会好好对你的...”

“始源啊...”

“呜...... 钟云哥你不要拒绝我，好不好？我...”

“崔始源！”金钟云怒吼一声，“你能不能听我把话说完？！”

嘚啵嘚啵的，平时怎么不见你在综艺上也那么能说啊？！

崔始源被吼得怂了吧唧的站在一旁等候发落。金钟云叹了一口气，双手环上他的颈项，踮起脚尖，轻轻在他唇上落下一吻：“我想说... “

“崔始源，我也喜欢你。”

哦哦~爱情来得太快就像龙卷风。

崔始源兴奋的抱着他哥原地转了一圈，然后在对方的惊呼声中吻上了他的唇，舌头顺着微启的唇畔深入金钟云口中，加深了刚刚那一吻。

于是乎，好不容易醒酒的队长大人在看到群聊里爆炸的消息后，一度以为他是一觉睡到了明年的愚人节。

崔始源金钟云！我一定要扒了你两的皮！

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

当电话铃声响起的时候，金钟云刚睡下没多久。长期的睡眠不足除了让他自带烟熏妆以外，也让被吵醒的他头一抽一抽的疼，难受得像是有一群小人在他的神经上大跳sorry sorry，美人啊和性感自由单身汉的串烧曲。

他捂着眼睛呻吟了一声。

本来他的失眠症在和崔始源同居之后，在对方的软磨硬泡下已经改善了不少。虽说还没到一夜无梦到天明的地步，但也不会长时间的从天黑睁眼到天亮。结果没想到的是，他才搬回家没几天，就一朝回到解放前，连续失眠了好几天，一直到今天才勉强的睡下。

翻了个身把头埋在枕头下，金钟云打算采取非暴力不合作的政策，等对方自觉的把电话挂断。只是对方好像也是个不放弃的主，一连打了好几通，像是在和他比耐力一样，逼得金钟云不得不坐起身把放在床头的电话捞起。屏幕上明晃晃的“李东海”三个大字让金钟云顿时生无可恋。

很好，那群小人已经开始跳超级大巴掌了。

“哥！你怎么那么久才接电话？”

电话一接通，李东海的大嗓门就透过听筒直接敲击在他耳膜上。金钟云无声的叹了口气，揉了揉胀疼的太阳穴，说：“不好意思啊，哥刚在睡觉，东海找哥有什么事吗？”

刚睡醒的声音比平时更低沉沙哑，尾音还带着不易察觉的虚弱。

“哥，我和赫宰现在在鼠兔，你快点过来嘛。”李东海咋咋呼呼的喊道，“我们等你哦！拜拜！”

把想说的话说完，也不等人回答，电话就挂断了。金钟云一个人举着电话呆愣半响后才把刚刚听到的话转换成了他能理解的文字。

不是，这两坐不住的孩子去鼠兔干嘛？

当招财猫啊？

还有李东海你不是也有咖啡馆吗？干嘛不去自家的还要特意绕路来鼠兔？！

带着满腔的疑问，金钟云艰难的从床上爬起身，随意的盥洗了一番，也没戴什么首饰就抓了顶帽子和口罩就出门了。因为鼠兔距离他家也不远，金钟云也就懒得开车了，想着走着去还能清醒下脑子顺便散散步，简直一举两得。只是当他带着一身虚汗，扑哧扑哧的爬上三楼，看到角落里不单坐着李东海和李赫宰，还有像个小媳妇一样窝着任李东海“拳打脚踢”的崔始源后，他就后悔做了这个决定。

悔得肠子都青了的那种。

阿西！他现在连骂人的力气都没有了。

“哥，你来啦！快过来坐吧！”

没有参与“殴打崔始源”活动的李赫宰马上就发现了金钟云。他笑着对金钟云招招手，拍了拍一旁的沙发示意后者坐到他身边后，就转过头制止了李东海单方面的暴力行为。

很多时候，李赫宰其实并不如荧幕上看到的那么活泼好动，反而是有些冷静自持得过了头，同时也不是那么的爱不分场合的逗他玩。所以每当李赫宰没头没脑的开始逗他的时候，他都能马上发现对方是在录节目，进而配合他开启“Tom & Jerry”模式。

这也算是认识了将近20年的一种默契吧。

金钟云不胜唏嘘。

虽然有些时候这些默契并没有什么卵用。

“哥脸色怎么这么不好？”李东海一秒切换成甜心模式，“昨晚没睡好吗？”

看着他哥快蔓延到下巴的黑眼圈，李东海一边嘟嘟囔囔的说着“再不睡觉会死的啊”，一边把金钟真刚泡好的热咖啡递上去。金钟云接过杯子抿了一口，不加糖不加奶的双份浓缩黑咖啡很好的缓解了他的头痛，他剜了李东海一眼说：“怎么会突然想来鼠兔？不是说只有赫宰和你吗？”

被瞪了的人傻乎乎的摸着后脑勺笑得人畜无害。说实在的，李东海其实也不是很想掺和进金钟云和崔始源这两口子之间的事。只是今天的寿星公一大早惨兮兮的打电话给他，说是接下来十年都不用送他生日礼物了，但今天不管怎么样，都必须帮他把金钟云约出来。秉持着你是寿星你最大的信念，李东海勉为其难的给金钟云打了电话，还顺便拉上了李赫宰当垫背的。

反正要揍他哥也会优先揍李赫宰。

被偏爱的李东海永远有恃无恐。

“来的路上偶遇了始源，就约他一起来喝咖啡了。”

看不下去李东海支支吾吾说不出一句完整的话，李赫宰出声帮他解了围，顺便指了指从一开始就像座雕像一样坐在一旁安安静静地注视着金钟云的崔始源，深怕他没看到这个傻大个一样。

尴尬的气氛在他们之间蔓延。金钟云嗯了一声之后就一言不发地喝着咖啡。李赫宰和李东海的眼神在金钟云和崔始源身上来回游转，拿不定主意是否要开口打破沉默。

阿西！他们什么时候这么安静过了？！

就在李赫宰决定英勇就义的去逗他哥活跃气氛的时候，崔始源终于像是重启开机成功了一样，伸手抓住了金钟云放在膝盖上的左手，捏在手心里说：“哥，我知道错了！你原谅我吧！”

“说说，你错哪儿了？”

“我不该因为太忙而冷落哥的。也不该什么都不听你说就自以为是的妄下判断。我发誓！我以后一定会好好的听哥说话，有什么事情我们一起商量一起面对...”

金钟云的脸色还是冷冷的，崔始源越说越觉得委屈。他拉着金钟云的手小幅度的摇晃着，撒娇道：“哥，你就原谅我嘛... 不是说了生日当天要无条件的包容寿星，不能生气的嘛。不然我会倒霉一整年的。”

一听到崔始源提生日，金钟云就来气，本来都快消下去的火气又噌噌噌的往上冒。他啪的一声抽出手，指着崔始源鼻尖破口大骂：“你还好意思提生日呢你！你看看你回复的是什么？‘谢谢。我会努力生活的’。这算什么？对前男友最后的祝福吗？我们还没分手呢崔始源！你就那么迫不及待地想要展开新生活吗？！”

还妄他昨晚掐点的给他发生日祝福，忐忑不安的等他的回复等到天亮。他倒好，就回了一句官方到不能再官方的话，搞得他们不像是认识了将近20年的队友，交往了一年多的情侣，倒像是明天就要单飞解散一样。

“哥！我不是！我没有！我不是还发了个橙色小心心给你了吗？！”

崔始源委屈，崔始源不但要说，还要他哥亲亲抱抱举高高。

一旁看着他们两人越吵越烈的李赫宰和李东海面面相觑，恨不得把自己1米7几的身高缩成1米1，以求他哥不要突然发现他俩的存在。

劝架是不敢的，这辈子都不敢的。

“哥你还说我呢！你给赫宰的生日祝贺上还有love you呢！还给圭贤掐点发KKT祝他生日快乐！结果给我的只有HBD三个字母，连个免费的表情符号都没有！”

“呀！崔始源你现在连弟弟的醋都要吃了吗？！”

突然听到自己名字的李赫宰被吓得一蹦三尺高。他战战兢兢的站起来，想着不管怎么样，这架还是得劝的，要是惊动到楼下的金父金母就不好了。

“艺声哥...”

只可惜他才刚开口，就被夫夫俩给联手闭麦了。

“李赫宰，你闭嘴！”

“李赫宰，你闭嘴！”

被吼了的李赫宰委委屈屈的扑进李东海怀里寻求安慰，却只得到了自家男朋友一个极其敷衍的拍拍。就在他思考着该用什么借口离开这是非之地的时候，原本一直在楼下忙活的金钟真捧着托盘，徐徐地走了上来。

“哥，始源哥，你们吵什么呢？我在楼梯口就听到你们的声音了。”

还好他们店的隔音设备不错，不然偶像团体Super Junior成员疑似不和，在自家咖啡店里吵架的小道消息，明天就该满天飞了。

他们也不怕被正洙哥念到耳朵起茧。

金钟云瞄了眼金钟真手里的托盘。托盘上放满了蓝莓酱司康饼，法式烤布雷，芝士蛋糕和鼠兔最近的新品，全都是他平时爱吃的。金钟真放下托盘后，就招呼着他哥坐下。

“哥，你早上起来到现在什么都没吃吧？”他说，“这些都是始源哥让我准备的，还特意吩咐了等你来了之后才做，免得放久了不好吃。”

安排好一切之后，金钟真就下楼继续顾店了。金钟云挖了一大勺的烤布雷塞进嘴里，泄愤一般的用力咀嚼，凶狠得好像他吃的不是甜品，而是崔始源的肉，一边吃还一边含糊不清地念叨：“我是饿了才吃的，才不是原谅你了...”

一大口香甜的烤布雷入肚后，飙升的血糖让金钟云的气也消得七七八八了。他边吃边回想刚刚吵架的内容，才惊觉他们的重点早就不知道偏离到哪里去了。

唉，人果然还是要吃饭的，不然脾气变差不说，脑子都不好使了。

一时间，整个鼠兔三楼就只剩下金钟云咀嚼的声音。李赫宰和李东海也早就借故和金钟真一起离开了，就剩崔始源还傻傻的伫立在那里。他又吃了一口芝士蛋糕之后，才对崔始源说：“钟真新推出的甜品还蛮好吃的，你要不要试试看？还可以给他提点意见。”

知道这是自家男朋友气消了之后求好的信号，崔始源屁颠屁颠的靠了过去，就着金钟云的手，嗷呜一口吃掉了他手里的蛋糕，末了，还在他脸上亲了一口，惹得金钟云不满地嚷嚷道：“呀！崔始源你是没手吗？想吃不会自己拿啊？”

“不要，哥手上的看起来好吃多了。”

“阿西！都让你吃完了那我吃什么啊？”

“要不哥跟我回家吧，我煮好吃的给你吃。”

又打闹了一阵子，吃饱喝足的金钟云和崔始源算是彻底和好了。他们简单的收拾了一番后，就一前一后地下了楼。临走时还不忘和在柜台充当临时点单员服务粉丝的李赫宰打了声招呼，惹得围观的粉丝们发出一声高过一声的尖叫。

所以他李赫宰就是个没有感情的工具人吗？

被两人毫不留情地抛下的李赫宰眨巴着他的单眼皮大眼睛，无声的吐糟。

呵呵。

刚进到家里，崔始源就迫不及待的把金钟云抵在门板上亲了起来，舌头撬开牙关长驱直入攻城掠池，直把以肺活量闻名在外的主唱给吻得气喘连连，双腿发软。若不是崔始源的大手牢牢地握住了他的腰，金钟云估计他可能早就瘫软在地了。

“马始...”

在缺氧前偏头结束了这一吻，金钟云环着崔始源的脖子，低声呢喃着他的名字，低沉沙哑的嗓音像是把上好的大提琴，轻轻撩动他的心弦。崔始源顺着下巴一路轻吻至喉结，因为最近有团综的拍摄，他只能小心的控制着力度，不在衣服遮不到的地方留下任何痕迹，双手也从衣服下摆伸了进去，不轻不重的捏着他腰间上的软肉，惹得怕痒的金钟云不停的在他怀里扭动闪躲。

“去... 去床上。”

被崔始源撩拨得情动的金钟云抬起腿用膝盖蹭了蹭他的腿间。崔始源报复性的在金钟云锁骨上重重一吸，拦腰抱起了他，然后在对方的惊呼声中，把他压倒在床上，掀起一室旖旎。

一觉睡到夕阳西下。金钟云醒来的时候崔始源已经起身去准备晚餐了。他在床上滚了一圈，伸了伸懒腰，揉揉被折腾得差点断掉的老腰后，才不情不愿的爬起身，拿出早就准备好的礼物藏进了崔始源的枕头底下。做工精美的领带夹上刻上了代表着Yesung & Siwon的缩写的YS。是好几个月前金钟云亲自设计后特意找人定做的，全世界只有这一枚。

做完了这一切，金钟云美滋滋的躺在床上打开SNS暴风更新他和崔始源的合照来庆祝对方生日，然后毫不意外的收获了一大群ELF们的祝福，其中还夹杂着一些像是祝哥哥们百年好合，三年抱两的谜之评论，不过这些留言很快又被另一批留言冲走了，没留下一丝痕迹。

金钟云一边等开饭一边继续网上冲浪。就在这时候，周觅上传的照片成功的吸引了他的注意力。照片中的崔始源和周觅有着酷似的容貌和相似的装扮，好哥儿们一般的勾肩搭背，让他想起了Suju里“不是银赫，不是利特”的老梗。他眼睛滴溜溜地转，点开对话框后就劈里啪啦的输入了一段话。

确认发送成功后，他一蹦一跳的去厨房找崔始源，整个人像树袋熊一样的挂在他背上说：“周觅给你发生日祝福了，在INS上，我还留言了！你快去回复我！”

“好好好，你小心别摔着。”

擦干手，崔始源背着金钟云走到客厅，拿起正在充电的手机点开，无视了KKT上99+的提示，直接打开了周觅的INS翻找起金钟云的留言，然后笑着说：“怎么？被做傻了？连自己老公都不认得了？”

被调侃得面上挂不住的金钟云锤了崔始源一下，红着脸口吐芬芳。崔始源笑着回过头亲了他一下，一边接受着爱的洗礼一边回复。短短的两行字惹得金钟云更加不满的嚷嚷道：“呀！崔始源你有没有情趣啊？！我是认真的在问你们是谁吗？还有你那是什么大叔笑话啊？现在的ELF都不流行这样的老梗了！”

“那我们云云觉得我到底是谁呢？”

“你当然是世上最好的克利奥始特拉了啊！”

——是艺顺儿最最喜欢的克利奥始特拉。

远处送上了祝福却得不到正主回应，还要看垃圾小情侣在评论区打情骂俏的周觅，留下了单身狗的泪水。

谈恋爱了不起啊？！

摔！

END


End file.
